Devil at the Bottom of the Wishing Well
by Lady Theadora
Summary: Something is bothering Booth and Tempe is going to figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know what possessed me to write this story but the plot bunny was looking kinda rabid and so I thought I'd rather write this than be bitten by it more than I already had been. -P Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'em I just play around with 'em. I promise I'll have them back in time for dinner!

Devil at the Bottom of the Wishing Well 

Temperance Brennan sat alone in her office at the Jeffersonian. She mindlessly twirled he pen around her fingers, blankly staring at the wall. Something had been bothering Booth. He hadn't been himself for the last few days. He didn't have the cracks at her that he usually did, he wasn't pursuing the "bad guys" with his usual vim and vigour, he had even laid off calling her "Bones" and simply called her "Brennan". And despite not putting much stock in psychology she was determined to figure out what it was.

A whistle from the doorway brought her out of her trance.

"Hey, Brennan. I'm heading out!" Speak of the devil

"I was about to head out myself. Want to join me for a drink?"

"Wow, you actually leave the lab?" He gave a half-hearted grin

"Very funny Booth. Now do you or don't you?"

He shrugged and let out a sigh

"Yeah, 'Don't have anywhere else to be."

She mentally stored that comment away, didn't he have Tessa? Shrugging it off for the time being she gathered her coat and bag leaving he office and turning the lights out on her way.

They sat in their regular seats at the bar that they frequented. Temperance and Seeley sipped at their drinks in comfortable silence. There was something intimate about the way they sat. The dim light of the bar casting a warm glow over them. Their breathing was matched as they both stared off into space.

"Tessa left me."

He said it out of the blue, it took he a second to even realise he had spoken.

"Why?" She didn't need to elaborate with her question, he knew what she meant.

"She thought that I have a –thing- for … well, you."

Maybe it was her wine, or the dim light of the bar or the way they were leaning towards each other, talking in low voices. But suddenly her perception of the situation was starting to blur.

After a moment's hesitation, he leant forward so that his breath tickled her ear. She didn't want to let him know what that was doing to her.

"Maybe, she thought that because it's true"

She jumped slightly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She glanced at him through her lashes. They were just inches apart now. She found herself glancing at his lips. With a sudden renewal of confidence she tilted her head and leant forward the little bit it took for their lips to meet.

Before this moment Tempe had never believed in there being sparks when two people kissed. But the second that their lips met he logical mind went out the window.

He hands went up and tangled in his hair. His arms snaked around her waist tugging her closer. He was impaired slightly by the barstool she was sitting on. They broke apart, he gathered her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. Her breathing was heavy, she realised that she hadn't taken a breath since their lips met.

"Lets get out of here" he breathed into her hair.

She shivered at the sensation, letting a smile cross her lips.

"Lets"

They walked across the parking lot hand in hand despite the bitter cold.

"Let me drive you home, Brennan"

"Temperance" she corrected, smiling.

"Temperance" he smiled too "Well, let me drive you home, Temperance" she liked the way he put emphasis on her name.

Glancing at him she bit her lower lip thoughtfully, a shy smile on her face. She finally ducked her head in consent.

"Alright, I'll let you drive me home."

"Common' then. Lets get out of here, its cold!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : There's A Devil At The Bottom of the Wishing Well Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own 'em. I wish I did! But I don't… sulks 

_A/N: Here's the promised second chapter. Thank you all for your kind reviews, you all have done a lot to inspire me! I always appreciate such kind words!_

The drive to her apartment was a comfortable one. They had spent so much time together in his black SUV going to and from crime scenes that it was like their natural environment. Tempe flicked on the radio, once again surprising Seeley with her music choices. She bobbed along to the beat, quietly singing along.

"What is this song?"

It was good and he wanted to go and download it later. She blushed

"'_Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging_' by '_Fallout Boys_'"

She made a move to turn it off but he stopped her.

"No, I like it. It's a good song" Hearing this Tempe grinned

"Yeah I like it. It has some great one-liners"

"All Tessa ever listened to was '_Avril Lavigne'_ and '_Kelly Clarkson'_" He pulled a face "you get sick of hearing about their broken hearts" He pretended to shudder.

She laughed "Yeah, they're all well and good every once and awhile, but all the time? I pity you" She pretended to shudder too.

They were both laughing now. He liked seeing her laugh. She was beautiful when she laughed. Almost as beautiful as when she was angry. Her face would flush, her eyes would flash and she would toss her head back, flicking her hair in an unconscious gesture of pride. Everything about her fascinated him.

She was driven. Driven in a way that nobody else he had ever met was. She was determined to find the truth at all costs to herself. He had seen her go 72 hours without sleeping when she was working. She would only stop occasionally to refill her mug of hot chocolate, her vice. She would drink about 4 mugs of the stuff on a good day. On a bad day, though, she would drink upwards of 10. He had noticed her hot chocolate habit almost immediately. She never seemed to be far from her purple travel mug full of the stuff. He used it to gauge how much a case was affecting her. He didn't even know if she realised it herself. It seemed like she just did it on autopilot, out of habit.

They drove along in a companionable silence, broken only by the music on the radio. He knew where her apartment was; he had dropped her off there before. As the SUV drew closer to her block they could feel the tension building. Finally they rolled to a stop outside her building.

"Here your are…"

"Here I am…"

They glanced at each other. They didn't know what to say and neither had made a move. She fidgeted with her bag's handle. Finally, looking up she caught his eye. They both smiled. And before she could think further on the matter his lips were on hers. They were both still smiling.

She slipped out of her seat and sat lightly on his knees. His arms wrapped around her waist. He gently played with the hem of her shirt, teasing her by running his finger along her now exposed lower back. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

Finally they broke apart, both gasping for breath.

"You want to come up?"

But she already knew the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have had both a severe case of writers block and a case of Bones withdrawl. I have had this chapter writen for a while and I have the first few paragraphs of the fourth chapter writen but I have no idea of where to go from here.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em. I'm only borrowing them for awhile. I promise to have them back before dinner!

**Rating: **a good PG-13/18A for the sexual content. Look away kiddies!

_Now on with the show!_

BONES-BONES-BONES-BONES-BONES

They haddn't even made it in the door before his lips found hers again. He pressed her uip against the door, making it click shut. Their lips clashed, their toungs danced and their hands wandered. She pulled away, kissing his neck, nibbling on his ear. He groaned softly, she could feel him pressing up against her theigh.

"You are so cruel" he groaned into her hair, making her shiver in extacy, "but I am so much crueler".

With one swift move he pinned her wrists above her head. His actions were calm and deliberate. He leisurley kissed down her neck. Comming to the top of her shirt he nipped along the line before moving back up. His breath was hot against her neck, her back arched and there was no room left between them now. He reached her ear and she trembled. He gently sucked on her ear, nibbling carefuly. This seemed to break the last of her self control. He mentaly stored that particular weak spot away for future use.

"Booth. Bedroom. Now." her words were short and deliberate, delivered in between ragged breaths. Her hair was wild, and her eyes were shining like emeralds.

He just grinned and followed her lead to her bedroom, shedding their clothes on the way.

BONES-BONES-BONES-BONES-BONES

The first thing that Tempe became aware of when she awoke was warmth. As she opened her eyes she realised that she was in her own bedroom. But she wasn't alone. A pair of arms hugged her from behind, pulling her up against a firm chest. It all was comming back to her: his confession , their kiss, making out in the car and finaly ending up in her appartment. She grinned. She felt amazingly content and secure in his arms. It felt so right when he kissed her.

Stirring behind her notified her that her bedmate was awaking. She rolled over in his arms to face him. Stretching like a cat she smiled at him.

"Morning sleepyhead." Her voice was still thick with sleep. As he opened his eyes he grinned at her.

"I think I could get used to waking up this way"he kissed her sweetly on the lips "with this beautiful woman in my arms." She blushed, looking up at him through her lashes. He laughed at how shy she looked. Cocky, brilliant Tempe Brennan was blushing at being called beautiful.

She glanced at the clock.

"Shoot. We're going to be late." her worry was met by an unconcerned stare "doesn't that bother you?"

"No"

"People will talk"

"Yes"

"Don't you care?"

"Nope"

She pursed her lips and let out a sigh.

"Seeley, please. Get up, lets go?" She was pleading. Her eyes were big and honest "I don't want them talking about us, please."

He took one look at her eyes and realised she was serious.

"Alright, common' sweetheart. I'm going to go have a shower. Care to join me?"

A look of relief washed over her face. She grinned back at him. He got up and kissed her gently.

"Come along love, we don't want to be late"

**End Chapter 3**

_Alright, I need some imput now. Where should I go from here? Wrap it up? Keep it going? I just need some suggestions for if I keep going where for it to go. Thankyou! As usual, review and you get a cookie and my eternal love. XOXOXO Thea._


End file.
